The Dungeon
by KaytStarr
Summary: A drabble about Darken Rahl and a servant woman meeting in a long forgotten dungeon in the People's palace


Rebekah pulled against the long chain, it was fixed firmly to the wall. The other end, shackled to an ankle, was enough to allow free movement around the room, but also enough to prevent escape. The heavy chain did not reach to the door or the hook on the far wall where the keys hung.

The dungeon was in a long forgotten area of the People's Palace and had not been used for many years, there were no fellow prisoners, or guards to hear any cries that may emanate from this room and for the first time, she realised how completely alone they were.

It all now seemed so surreal, a body drugged by wine, half carried, half dragged through a maze of passages. She remembered the sound of chains and the clunk of the lock on the heavy door and then waiting until the effects of the drug wore off, all the time Darken Rahl sat there not speaking.

Eventually, she was the first to speak.

"I've seen what you do to them, the other women."

Darken Rahl smiled. "And is that what you would like me to do to you?"

He stood up and walked over to her, she felt fear and wanted to run, she tried to remain calm, but could not help herself from trembling slightly as he ran the back of his hand along the side of her face and down her neck and let his long fingers rest briefly across the top of her breasts. He looked directly at her, his deep blue eyes staring until she could no longer hold his gaze and she turned away.

"Do you even know who I am?" she asked changing the subject.

"I've seen you about the palace from time to time."

"I clean the fireplaces."

"Oh yes," Darken Rahl smiled. "now I remember."

A few months ago she had been in his bed chamber, tending the fire when Lord Rahl and two of his Morth'Sith mistresses burst into the room and fell onto the bed. They were all slightly drunk and so busy laughing, kissing and undressing each other that they completely failed to notice her in the room. Horrified at being caught witnessing the event she quickly gathered her things and tried to leave the room, she was almost at the door when one of the Mord'Sith spotted her, quickly leapt from the bed and stood between her and the door. A cruel smile appeared on her face.

"Ooh look sister, we have a visitor."

She shrunk back and averted her eyes from the naked Mord'Sith, she wanted to get as far away from her as possible but, there was nowhere to go. The other Mord'Sith climbed off the bed and joined them.

"It's just a grubby little chambermaid, pay her no attention." she started kissing her companion. Rebekah had tried to edge away around the now preoccupied women towards the door, but as she moved, she again attracted their attention

"Don't go, would you like to play with us?"

"Yes, play with us."

They spoke sweetly, but Rebekah was well aware of the 'games' the Mord'Sith liked to play. They started to circle her as if she were prey, their hands gently touching her body trying to pull up her skirts or fondle a breast, all the time Rebekah kept moving and pulling away from them. She looked towards Lord Rahl hoping he would intervene and stop them but, he simply lay on the bed looking amused as he watched the scene before him unfold.

One of the Mord'Sith saw her looking at him and said. "Would you like to share him with us? I'm sure Lord Rahl would not object."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't want to share."

"There is no need for coyness, we can help prepare you." the woman reached forward and started to unbutton Rebekah's dress.

She pushed the woman's hands away from her clothes "I said, I don't want to share!"

"Do you hear my Lord, she doesn't want to share, she wants you all to herself."

Darken Rahl looked bemused. "Is that what you want girl, to have me all to yourself?"

As the women had moved around the room, Rebekah found she was now closest to the door and without bothering to reply to his question, she ran from the room and the sound of their laughter. She still had to tend the fires but, after that incident and she didn't know if it was by accident or design when she went to his bedchamber, he was either not there or, preoccupied with other woman and at those times she stayed well away….

Now all these months later, she was alone with him, no other women, or interruptions. Darken Rahl moved slowly around and behind her and in one swift movement had one hand around her waist and the other at her throat.

"Tell me why I shouldn't snap your neck right now." he purred in her ear.

Rebekah looked at the dungeon, it was a large room, clean and recently swept, she saw the barrels of fresh water and boxes of food, enough to last two people several weeks and she saw the large bed, freshly prepared with clean linen.

"It's a lot of effort to go to, just for you to kill me."

Darken Rahl relaxed his grip and moved his hands instead around her breasts, his thumbs gently caressing the material that covered her nipples, as he did so she gave a small gasp and leant back against his body, her breasts rising and pushing into his hands and in that moment they both knew she had lost her will to him.

"Take off your dress." He spoke gently in her ear and then released her.

Rebekah did as she was told then led him to the bed, where he gently pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, as he did so, the heavy chain pulled at the shackle on his ankle, but it was a mere inconvenience.

"I am curious," he asked as he pulled at the laces on her bodice "why all this? The kidnapping and hiding me in this dungeon, why not just come to my bedchamber and offer yourself to me?"

"Every time, I tried you were busy with another woman" Rebekah shifted slightly under his body and opened her legs ready to receive him "and like I said before, I don't want to share you."


End file.
